Various medical device systems are available to aid a healthcare provider to guide a medical device in a patient. The medical device systems can provide various image guidance cues to aid the healthcare provider, and can also provide views of images of an imaged area and of virtual medical devices corresponding to physical medical devices.
Unfortunately, in some instances, the orientation of the view, as well as a point-of-view location, are fixed and cannot be changed by the user. In addition, systems that display image guidance elements often display a translucent medical image so that any guidance elements located behind the medical image can be seen. However, by decreasing the opacity (and the image intensity and contrast) of the medical image, it can be more difficult for the healthcare provider to identify important features in the medical image. In addition, when image guidance cues are co-located with medical display object on the display, the medical device system may switch between displaying the image guidance cue and the medical display object, resulting in a flicker.